Shuichi's Soul
by gravitationfanwriter
Summary: Shuichi is overcome with a strange feeling on one of his million different anniversaries with Yuki. WARNING, MALE X MALE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS KIND OF THIS THING, THEN YOU SHOULDN'T BE IN THIS SECTION!
1. Shuichi's Change

AN: Please don't tke this offensive if your religion goes against it or you don't have a religion, and I know that Shuichi and Yuki's religion is waaaaay different, but this is a really good idea and I don't know what it will turn into.

It was a dark and stormy night, but that wasn't going to stop Shuichi from going out to get Yuki an anniversary present. It had been two years since Shuichi had trapped Yuki in an elevator with him. He was walking down the road and the next thing he knew, he was walking the other way with a present in his hands. Funny, he didn't even know what it was. Then Shuichi thought, 'I bet he didn't even remember.' And he hurled thbe whatever it was into the nearby river. He suddenly woke, as if from a transe, and ran to grab the present just before it hit the water. 'What was I thinking??? I'm glad that yuki didn't see that. I wonder how I got this thing anyway. The last I remember I was walking down the river side toward the men's jewelry store, and now I'm here'. He heard a rustle in the bushes. Little did he know that Ryuichi and Kumagoro had been following him the whole time. He finally got home and made sure it was known. "I'M HOME!!!! DID YOU MISS ME YUKI???"

"Ugh." Yuki said. 'Would someone please remind me how it was that I came to like him?' he thought. 'Oh, crap. He's got another present. Don't tell me it's another one of his silly anniversaries; wait. Even I remember this one. The brat was in the same elevator as me and I kissed him. Quick, think of a present. We could… no, we did that last time. I know; I'll take him out to dinner! That's good.'

Shuichi's voice suddenly changed. "Well, are you gonna come see what I got you ya boring old pile of worthless shit?" Shuichi suddenly coughed in the middle of his next sentence, which had something to do with Yuki burning in hell. "Are you going to come see what I got you Yuki?" he said in his babyish voice. Of course he had looked at it before he went inside to see what it was. Yuki reluctantly lifted himself off of the sofa and walked over, tired from typing all day.

"Okay Shuichi, what did you get me?" Yuki asked in his nicest voice that he could possibly manage.

"I got you… no you open I yourself."

Yuki opened it slowly, enjoying the suspense on Shuichi's face. He finished opening it. It was a cardboard box. "It's great." He managed to utter. "I'll use it to, put stuff in."

"You're supposed to open the box."

"Oh." He slowly peeled off the tape and flipped open the flaps. "Packing peanuts?"

"Dig around a little."

Yuki stuck in his hand slowly, afraid of what was inside if they had to use so much packing. He pulled out a watch; a Rolex! "WOW!!" This time he meant it. "Shuichi this is, amazing!" He pulled his lover in for a big hug, then changed directions and kissed him. It seemed like time was nonexistent as the minutes rolled by. They were two lovers with a time zone of their own. An hour passed. Finally, Shuichi pulled away.

"So, what did you get me," Shuichi paused. "you fucking imbecile? I bet that you were so cheap you got me that kiss. You probably didn't even remember until I came in and now your present is going to be the same as last time, sex. Pfft, some present. I don't even know why I made you kiss me in that elevator."

"Shuichi, are you feeling all right?"

Shuichi sneezed, then said, "Of course, why do you ask?" Yuki was bewildered by his lover's sudden mood swing. "So what did you get me?" Shuichi playfully asked.


	2. Hospital Antics

**AN: **Sorry I had to leave you hanging, but otherwise I'd ruin the rest of the story…  Alright, not much to say so here is the story

Disclaimer: I don't own these peeps.

Shuichi awoke several hours later in the hospital. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Yuki hovering above him, soothingly running his hand through Shuichi's hair. He was wearing the sam thing as earlier, so Shuichi figured that he couldn't have been out for more than a few hours. "Oh, Shuichi, would you get up already?" Yuki crooned.

Shuichi sat up, only to be pushed down again by Yuki's firm hand. "Yuki- I… Where are we?"

"We're in the hospital, thanks to your crazy friend that just tried to kill you."

"What crazy friend? Tohma? Hiro? K? Ryuichi?

"Yes, Ryuichi. I don't even know what happened, so you'd better rest until he gets here and I figure the whole thing out."

That wasn't a hard thing for Shuichi to do, he was exhausted. His head softly fel against the pillow with a small plop and he was asleep.

About a half an hour later, Yuki was rubbing his side, sying to get up. Shuichi arose to find Hiro, Tohma, K, and of course, Ryuichi were in the room. "What happened?" moaned Shuichi.

"OOH! I KNOW!!! OOH, OOH!!! PICK ME!!!"

Yuki sighed. "Ryuichi, do you know what happened?"

"YES!!!!!" said Ryuichi as he sat on the ground and crossed his legs. He started to move back and forth like a child. "Well, I was walking with Kumagoro and I saw Shuichi go into the jewelry store and then come out looking all mean. Then he started to throw this box into the river, then stopped. Then he got mad and then he got nice. Then I knew what happened and I ran home to get a cross and holy water and other things. I got back and Shuichi was about to kill you, so I didn't have time to open the glass bottle before I threw it at you."

"Okay… But you still didn't tell me what was wrong with me and why I was acting so mean." Shuichi uttered.

"Oh, I missed that part? You were possessed."

**AN: **FINALLY! Review even though it's done please!


End file.
